


Friends in High Places

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Synesthesia, drug use: weed, past Zack/Aerith - Freeform, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: After Zack's sudden disappearance, the last person Aerith expected to comfort her was Reno of the Turks. The biggest surprise, though? It actually worked.





	Friends in High Places

Aerith arched her back, angling her hips into the mouth that was pleasing her so eagerly. Every gasped breath filled her senses with the sweet scent of her flowers, made all the headier by the grassy notes of smoke in the air. She had spread one of her arms out to the side, her fingers digging into the soft mulch between tender stems; cool like the shadows of her church, warm with the steady hum of life found in fertile soil.

She let her gaze drift down to the head that was buried between her thighs. From her vantage point, all she could see of Reno was his wild thatch of hair. Careful not to drop the joint she was holding, she ran her pinky finger through his hair, marvelling at the soft caress of the red strands sliding across her skin. Nothing could be this vividly red. When the light hit it at the right angle, it seemed to glow like fire.

Reno bent his fingers, stroking something inside her that made her toes curl in pleasant surprise.

"That," she panted. "Do that again."

Reno complied, sending another wave of that strange sensation through her lower body, a delight that teetered right on the edge of being too much to bear. Whatever this magic was, she could never quite work it on her own. Maybe her fingers were too short.

"Again," she moaned. "More!"

Reno growled against her, setting off a tremor of lusty vibrations across her sensitive skin. He wove his magic, fingers caressing her on the inside and tongue on the outside, conjuring forth a tidal wave of epic proportions. Her thighs were trembling from the effort of keeping it all contained, but she wouldn't have to hold back for long. Her hips bucked helplessly whenever his tongue flicked her clit _just right_ , trying to coax the floodgates open. Tiny pulses of pleasure were already slipping through with every roll of his tongue, racing up her spine and down the insides of her thighs, pushing those gates to their breaking point. Just a little more, just a _little_ closer–

It hit her like a spring storm flood. Aerith clawed her fingers into the loose earth, ripping through fragile roots as her shrill cries echoed through the empty heights of the abandoned church. Reno kept at it, pleasing her with his mouth and fingers, until he had wrung every last drop of pleasure from her quivering body.

Aerith went limp in a satiated daze, absently watching dust motes dance in scattered beams of colored light. A few panes still remained in the old stain-glass windows of the church. They made the dust shimmer like a rainbow.

Reno flopped down beside her, licking his lips.

"I fucking love your pussy," he sighed.

_Pussy. Cock. Fuck._ None of these words had belonged in Aerith's vocabulary until she met Reno. She had known them of course, but hadn't felt the need to say them out loud. These days she said them plenty, but only in his presence. She wanted to keep them all part of this dirty little secret of hers called Reno.

Reno plucked the joint from her fingers. As he brought it to his lips, his head passed through a beam of light, setting his hair ablaze with fiery red. Maybe that was why she kept hooking up with him. Reno injected a whole explosion of colors into everything he touched, even when it was something as drab as a life under the plate.

Aerith snorted to herself. What a silly thought. It made all of this sound borderline _romantic_. The whole colors thing? She knew damn well that was just the loco weed he brought her.

"What's so funny?" Reno asked.

She smiled and pretended to reach for his hand, only to steal the joint from him at the last moment.

"Everything."

"Oh." He glanced at her, a wry smile on his lips. "That kind of 'funny'."

Aerith studied him with idle interest, as she often did while she came down from an orgasmic high. He was easy on the eyes, for one; certainly the finest thing to look at in this dilapidated church they kept meeting up in. Only a few years older than her, as far as she could guess. That had surprised her, the first time they had met face to face. She had expected all Turks to have at least a decade on her, like Tseng.

Zack had been easy to look at, too. He and Reno were both blessed with boyish good looks, but on the inside they couldn't have been more different. Reno's eyes were sharp, his smiles worn down by cynicism. Zack, on the other hand, had been a bottomless well of positive energy. So charmingly naive, with that boundless optimism and unshakable belief in his heroic destiny. Somehow, he had swept her off her feet with it. Maybe she had hoped some of it would rub off on her.

She should have guessed how it would end: in tears and unanswered questions. That was how soldiers operated, wasn't it?

That was when Reno had sauntered into her life. She'd been slumped in this same patch of flowers, bawling her eyes out, when he'd come strolling up the aisle past moldering floorboards and crumbling pews, looking like some mockery of a bridegroom in his Shinra suit. Aerith had sat frozen in place, too struck by grief to move or speak. As she'd watched Reno in silence, resigned to whatever misery he might bring down on her, he'd lit up a joint and sucked in a slow lungful.

_Here_ , he'd said, smoke trailing out between his lips as he'd offered her the joint. _Might make you feel better._

Much to her surprise, he'd been right.

It had become something of a habit after that. He didn't show up every week or even every month, but when he did it was always with a joint in his jacket pocket. At first they had just smoked. Little by little, they had started talking. Aerith couldn't remember who had kissed whom the first time, but that too had become a habit. It hadn't been long before hands had snuck in beneath clothes and down into underwear.

Aerith brought the joint to her lips for another hit. As the smoke filled her lungs she rubbed her thighs together, savoring the slick, tingling sensations that still lingered down below. It'd soon be time for her to return the favor. He'd probably want her mouth again. That was what he preferred, ever since they had moved on from hands to mouths. Fair enough, really. She preferred his mouth, too.

"Hey, flower girl." Reno was watching the junction of her thighs, mesmerized by the languid wriggle of her hips. "Roll around. I want to try something."

"Try what?" she asked, curious about the change in their usual script. He'd go down on her and she'd go down on him; that was how it worked.

He looked over at her face and grinned.

"Roll around and I'll show you."

Aerith did as he requested, though with some hesitation. Reno hadn't asked this of her before. She didn't know what to make of it.

He grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it up over her ass, bunching it around her waist. With her rear completely exposed, Aerith's doubts grew stronger. Zack was the one who had enjoyed taking her from behind. What would he say if she saw her now, bending over for another man?

_Whatever_ , the spiteful part of her spat. What Zack might say or think had ceased to matter the day he vanished from her life, without a word, leaving her lost and confused for months. _Years_ , by now. If he'd wanted her to wait for him, he could damn well have taken a minute to explain.

Aerith felt Reno's breath on her skin only a moment before his tongue darted across her clit, banishing all thoughts of another from her mind. She urged him on with an approving moan as he dragged his tongue up through her folds, swirled it around her entrance…

…But her moaning turned into a gasp of surprise when as he travelled up further, in between the cheeks of her ass. When Aerith felt a tentative lick across her other hole, she squealed and pulled forward.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, giggling from sheer disbelief.

"You don't like it?"

"I…"

She was stunned, more than anything. He sounded so casual about it, like they were discussing flavors of icecream.

But they weren't, were they? This was something… _strange_. So strange that it had never even occurred to her that such a thing might exist. She knew some people liked to stick their cocks up there, but _tongues_?

And yet her asshole was still throbbing gently, as though he had awakened a whole new bundle of nerves with just a flick of his tongue. Her clit was tingling too, eagerly responding to the unexpected attention. How could she be so sensitive down there? Was it the loco? It had to be the loco. Otherwise she would have had _some_ inkling by now… wouldn't she?

The tip of his tongue touched her rear again, swirling around her tight little ring. The throbbing flared, surging electrified heat across her clit, and left her panting from unexpected want.

"What's it going to be, flower girl?" Reno kneaded the cheeks of her ass with his thumbs, sparking pleasant little tremors that raced all the way up to the back of her neck. "Want me to keep going?"

She shouldn't. It wasn't the sort of place where tongues were meant to go.

But... it had felt so _good_.

It was _his_ tongue, not hers, a little voice in the back of her head reasoned. He could do whatever he wanted with his own damn tongue, and if he wanted to put it there, and she wanted to feel it there…

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, keep doing that."

Aerith squealed out loud when his tongue returned. He went straight for her asshole, flooding her senses with quick little licks: across, around, across again. She couldn't keep her hips still, but his hands kept her in place, kept her cheeks spread so lewdly. Every flick of his tongue rippled along her back and fanned out across her scalp, leaving her skin tingling in its wake as though it had been teased by featherlight fingertips.

And then his tongue, firm and wet, pushed through the ring that guarded her backdoor. With a choked cry, Aerith dug her fingers into the ground, tearing up handfuls of fragrant blossoms. Her knees went weak; without his steady hold on her hips, she might just have collapsed. His tongue was _inside her_ , stroking her in ways she couldn't even have imagined. Not just stroking, but _fucking_ her. In _her ass_. Her brain had no idea how to deal with this information. It was so _wrong_ , but at the same time it felt so _right_.

His tongue slid out, leaving her a quivering, whimpering mess. She pressed her forehead into the ground to keep herself steady, because her arms and legs were of no use. Had that just happened, _really_ happened? His _tongue_ … fucking _her ass_?

She groaned when she felt him touch her asshole again, setting her nerves alight with those deliciously mixed signals. This touch was different, though; cooler, firmer. A finger, she concluded as it slowly slid in where his tongue had just been. Just the tip of it, gently caressing the rim of her ass as he peppered her cheeks in soft kisses. Aerith moaned when his thumb sought out her clit, slick with her juices. She hadn't realized that she had gotten so wet.

As Reno's kisses on her behind grew more insistent with both teeth and tongue, he pushed his finger farther in. Aerith gasped, trying to parse the conflicting messages her mind and her body were sending her. Not only was his finger thicker than his tongue, but it delved in deeper, _so_ much deeper. It was such a strange motion too, going against everything she knew about her body. Things were not meant to go in that direction down there.

She whined as Reno's thumb left her clit, but her protest became a moan of brand-new delight when it invaded her sopping wet pussy instead. Moving his fingers in tandem in both holes transformed the sensation to something familiar, something both her mind and body could comprehend. When he used the fingers of his other hand to give her clit the attention it so badly craved, all the pieces slotted into place and lit up her mind with a single truth. Everything he touched was connected, she understood that now; all wired together into a single organ at her core, made to whisk her away into spheres of bliss she hadn't known existed. It had to be true, because that's what it was doing. She could feel it with every roll and push and slide, building quickly, alerting every inch of her body to this wonderful news.

When it hit, it was like a bomb of pure white light went off inside her. Every last cell of her was consumed in a light so bright it knocked out her vision, knocked out her _mind_. She was drifting, floating, free of everyone and everything.

Slowly, the fragrance of blossoms crept back into her awareness. The herby scent of loco, the grounding coarseness of the soil and broken stems between her fingers.

_Glorious_. That was all she could think as she came drifting down from the heights to which she'd been launched. All other words were either woefully insufficient or wiped clean from her mind.

Her hands, her arms, her legs; every part of her was still shaking. Her body was twitching, recovering.

Empty, too. No one was touching her anymore.

She was vaguely aware of Reno shifting behind her, but she didn't pay much attention to him. Not until something thick and hard slid into the valley between her cheeks.

"Whoa," she called, holding up a hand. "That's not a finger."

"It sure isn't. That okay with you?"

Aerith blinked, completely at a loss for what to say. She could barely remember her own name after that climax, so how was she supposed to figure out an answer to a question like that?

It didn't help that Reno was stroking his cock along the cleft of her ass, rubbing up against her sensitive entrance. Even the slightest split-second of contact sparked tiny shocks of electric pleasure through her loins.

"I'll go slow," he purred in her ear. "Promise."

His hot breath spread across her skin, caressing the back of her neck as vividly as a physical touch. It felt so good; almost as good as the slow, sensual friction of a stiff cock pressed up against her rear.

Aerith didn't know much at this point in time, but she did know one thing. Whatever it was that he had done to her mere minutes ago, she wanted more of it.

"Do it." Her face flushed hot. She nearly left it at that, but some rebellious streak from her teenage years made her say the rest of it out loud, too. "Put it in my ass."

"With pleasure," Reno crooned.

He drew back a little, breaking that precious contact with her for a moment, but soon she felt the blunt head of his cock press up against her ass. Aerith closed her eyes, drawing deep breaths as he gradually increased the pressure. Little by little her body yielded, until the head of his cock slipped in with a gentle pop. Reno squeezed her hips with a groan of satisfaction, but she gasped and went stiff. It wasn't his entry that startled her; if anything, his dick had slipped in more smoothly than his finger. No, it was the memories it stirred that caught her off guard: another man's hands on her hips, another man's firm body pressed up to her backside. It was far too familiar.

"Wait," she whimpered, placing a hand on his thigh. "This is so… _weird_."

Behind her, Reno stilled.

"Good weird or bad weird?" he asked, caressing her buttocks.

"I… don't know."

Aerith thumped her forehead into the ground and bit into her bottom lip in pure frustration as the shadow spreading in her mind dimmed the vibrant greens and yellows of her flowers. Those memories shouldn't matter anymore. _He_ didn't matter!

But they did, even if he didn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just forget.

Or maybe she could… If she tried harder.

"Maybe… the other way around?" Aerith suggested.

"On your back?"

When she nodded, Reno eased out of her.

"Fine by me." He patted her hip impatiently. "Come on, roll over."

With one hand on the hem of her dress, holding it in place around her waist, Aerith rolled onto her back. Reno stayed put while he waited for her, kneeling in her flowers with a fresh joint between his lips. His messy head of hair stuck out in all directions, bright as ever. Nothing would dull that shade of red.

Reno still wore all his clothes, although his pants were shoved down to his knees. As she wriggled herself into position in front of him, he dug out a small bottle of lube and squirted some onto his erect cock. She supposed that explained the slickness of the finger he had slipped inside her.

"Do all Turks carry lube in their pockets?" Aerith teased as he spread it down his shaft with a few quick strokes.

"Just like to be prepared, that's all."

"You… _planned_ this?"

"Planned for every outcome, sure." He snapped the lid shut and slipped the bottle back into his pocket. "Like I said, I like to be prepared."

To be fair, it wasn't the first time she had seen that bottle. He had brought it out a few times before, back when she had still used her hands most of the time.

Smiling, Reno grabbed her by the hips and dragged them up onto his thighs. He lifted her legs, one at a time, and draped them over his shoulders.

"Alright, time to give this another go."

Aerith felt the familiar pressure of his cock against her asshole. Before she could even draw a breath, he had pushed it in again. Smooth and slick and firm, it sent a frisson of excitement through the walls of her other hole, as though he had entered her there instead. But no matter how good it felt, Aerith remained alert, watchful for any memories that might sneak up on her again.

"Relax, sweetheart." Reno took a puff, then brought it to her lips. "Won't feel as good if you're all tensed up."

She inhaled deeply, drawing heady smoke into every nook of her lungs. It filled her up with shades of green and golden yellow, as though she was breathing in the patch of flowers she lay on. Green and yellow below her, red and black and white above, embracing her from all sides. Entering her, caressing her both inside and out. Aerith spread her arms, smiling as her blossoms tickled her bare skin.

Reno was smiling too, his hands stroking her hips and thighs like the flowers caressed her arms. His eyes kept darting from the join of their bodies to her face and back again, as though he couldn't decide which he wanted to watch more. He was deeper inside her now, spreading her impossibly wide wherever he went. His hips were moving like a languid summer's breeze, his motion warm and slow as he rocked inside her, molding her around him, touching parts of her that had never been touched before.

Aerith closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw them both, him on top of her. Her eyes were drawn to his ass, a pale, shining beacon against the black expanse of his suit. She watched intently, fascinated by the sight. His ass looked great pumping back and forth like this, muscles clenching and unclenching in a hypnotic rhythm. It made her wish she was on the receiving end of all that thrusting.

Oh, wait. She _was_.

A ball of giggles ballooned in Aerith's chest, bouncing around inside her in its eagerness to bubble out, but she needed a body for that. She closed her eyes and turned her thoughts to her breathing, seeking to reel herself further in with every indrawn breath. As soon as she was back in herself, the titters spilled out.

"What's so funny?"

She opened her eyes. Reno was watching her, eyebrows raised. His face was pink, but a slight smile played on his lips, so Aerith chalked it up to exertion rather than embarrassment.

"Your ass looks great right now," she explained, grinning.

"How would you know?"

_Did_ she know, really? Had any of that actually happened or had it all been in her loco-addled head?

"Secret powers of the Ancients," she told him. "Duh."

Reno snorted. "Oh yeah? Did my dick flip some secret power switch in your ass?"

Aerith covered her face, tittering.

"Oh gods," she giggled. "You're inside my _ass_."

Saying it out loud sent hot flashes up to her face and down between her legs.

"And what a sweet ass it is," he purred. "Can't wait to pump it full of come."

Aerith's breath caught in her throat.That was how this sort of thing ended, wasn't it? Zack had always used a condom, because neither of them had been keen of the idea of pregnancy. Not much risk of that in this case, though. Aerith wondered if she would feel Reno's seed spilling into her. Would it feel warm, like it did in her mouth?

The more Aerith thought about it, the more she wanted to know. With that scenario playing out in her mind, she slid her hand in between between her thighs.

"Hell, yeah," Reno growled. "Rub that clit, girl."

His thrusts grew faster, harder, and the warmth inside her became searing. When she winced, Reno slowed back down and the bottle of lube reappeared in his hand. He flicked the lid open with his thumb and squeezed, and Aerith squealed as the cool liquid landed on her flushed skin. As she worked her fingers on her clit, the lube trickled down until it reached her asshole and the cock that was pumping in and out of it. As the lube cooled the burn to a pleasant glow, she hummed contentedly.

Reno flashed her a grin, then lowered one of her legs and tilted her hips sideways. His intent became clear as he touched a couple of fingertips to her other entrance, which had been so dreadfully empty. He began rolling them around in slick circles that matched the ones she was drawing on her clit.

Little by little, he sped up until his circular motion matched the speed of his fucking. He had picked up his pace again, pumping his cock into her with little snaps of his hips; quick but shallow thrusts that teased the sensitive nerves of her rear entrance with every push. It was as though he had connected both her holes with a golden thread, like a shimmering figure eight that pulsed pleasure through her with every thrust, winding tighter and tighter.

Then Reno pushed his fingers inside, snapping that frail, shimmering thread and the figure eight exploded in bursts of golden light. They radiated down her legs and up her spine, out to her fingers and in under her eyelids, scintillating like showers of gold confetti.

As the fireworks began to fade, Aerith realized Reno had sped up again. His fingers were pumping in and out of her at the same growing pace, caressing both her walls and his cock at the same time.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuck…"

The rhythm of his hips faltered, becoming erratic and desperate. His head lolled back, his lips still moving as he panted out his chant, until he clenched his teeth together, squeezing his eyes shut. As a strangled groan escaped him, Aerith felt his hot spurt flood her insides. She gasped in surprise when the sensation touched off another round of orgasmic clenching in her holes and sent flecks of golden bliss dancing in front of her eyes. She bucked her hips, begging him silently for more, and he didn't disappoint. More gouts of that sweet heat spilled into her, fanning out and spreading further; _impossibly_ far, all the way to her fingers and her toes, racing just below her skin until his warmth completely enveloped her.

Aerith felt lightheaded. If she hadn't been lying down already the world would have been spinning, she was sure of it.

Reno's softening cock slid out of her with ease, before he let her leg slip from his shoulder and collapsed beside her in slow motion.

"Holy shit," he panted, grinning from ear to ear. "It's official. I fucking love your ass too."

Still adrift on the gentle currents of the afterglow, Aerith couldn't think of a single thing to say to that.

When her mind finally decided to float back down to reality, Reno had produced a tissue from some pocket and was delicately wiping himself off. Aerith lolled her head sideways to watch with idle curiosity. Alerted by the movement, Reno glanced at her.

"Was it your first time up the ass?"

Such a crude question. Zack would never have asked her something like that.

"Was it _yours_?"

Chuckling, Reno crumpled up his soiled tissue and tossed into the shadows.

"Nah."

It stung a little, to Aerith's surprise. Or maybe it was the smirk on his face, so smug as though she'd answered his question without meaning to.

Suddenly remembering the joint they'd been smoking, Aerith raised her head and glanced around. It was nowhere in sight, probably lost among the flowers. With a sigh, she let her head thump back down on the ground.

"I'm so thirsty," she whined.

"And I'm hungry," Reno grunted, hips in the air as he wriggled back into his pants. "All this exercise sure works up an appetite."

"Shame you can't take me out to dinner. The local flower girl on a date with a Turk?" She giggled. "What would people say?"

"Depends on whether or not they see the back of your dress." Smirking, Reno dropped himself back down. "It's gotta be pretty green by now."

"Shit," she groaned when she realized what he meant. Green stains on her knees and palms were a given, but the ones on her back were harder to explain away with a straight face.

Guess she'd have to sneak home through her bedroom window again.

"Tell you what," Reno said, dragging himself to his feet. "I'll go pick up something from that stall at the end of the street. Food for me, drink for you." He tightened his belt and brushed himself off, then winked. "Back in a few."

He would be back, wouldn't he? The Turks would always be back to keep an eye on her.

Unlike _some_.

Irritated by the direction her thoughts were trying to run off in once again, Aerith closed her eyes and went back to the moment Reno had come inside her. She hadn't expected it to trigger such a cascade of delight. Even now, the effects of his touch lingered. Every time she rolled her hips, it set off a ripple of intriguing new sensations in her backside. To think that a cock could fit in there. To think that _anything_ could fit in there _and_ feel so good to boot. And the lewd, sordid, _thrilling_ feel of his tongue…

As Aerith gazed up at the dilapidated ceiling of her tumbledown church, an impish smile spread across her face. Her dirty little secret had just got a whole lot filthier.


End file.
